$\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 6}{10 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{12}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{12} + {10}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{22}{60}$